I Think It Was A Sunday
by kristy87
Summary: It was on a Sunday when Grissom and Sara finally became intimate now, how did it happen?


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, if I did there would be TONS of geekbabies

Spoilers: Not that I know of

Summary: It was on a Sunday when Grissom and Sara finally "became intimate" now, how did it happen?

AN: Just another little fic about "how they got together" :) I hope you like it!

* * *

**I Think It Was A Sunday**

_Two years ago. I think it was a Sunday..._

It had been a Sunday – and it had all started with a hug.

They had found Nick in the night from Friday to Saturday and had spent the next twenty hours waiting in the hospital for news on him. It had been around midnight when the two teams finally left the hospital, relieved that their friend was going to be okay.

She was the last one to leave, making her way through the parking lot she didn't expect to run into anyone, least of all Grissom.

But there he was, hands in his pockets, leaning back against her car. She was more than surprised and didn't quite know how to react.

"Hey," He said softly and gave her a smile.

"Hey," She replied.

"I... I. Uhm... I thought I'd make sure that you're okay..." Suddenly he wondered if it had been the right decision to wait there for her... he felt like he was sounding like an idiot.

Now it was her turn to smile. "I am." She leaned back against the car next to him, her shoulder barely touching his. "What about you?"

"I think so..." He sighed. "I'm glad that he's doing okay."

"He's a fighter." She nudged his arm with her elbow. "You scared me, you know."

He raised an eyebrow and turned to face her.

"Well, when I heard that the warehouse had been blown up with you in there..." She felt how her hands started to shake – she hated this! She wished she was better at hiding how she felt about him, it always ended up in tears for her.

Seeing the look in her eyes he knew how scared she had been. He knew what she felt for him but he had never seen it that clearly before, the way she looked at him right now, it revealed so much more than he had ever expected to see.

And then he did something she had never expected – he pulled her into his arms, wrapping them tightly around her. She was in mere shock for a moment but then she decided to enjoy it for as long as it lasted. She leaned into him and relaxed, leaning her head against his. It seemed so natural as she slipped her arms around him, letting her hands come to rest on his shoulders.

As he felt the heat of her body seep through the layers of his clothes he couldn't help but realize how much he had always wanted this, how much he had always wanted to be this close to her; close enough to feel her heart beating against his chest, close enough to smell the scent of her hair, close enough to feel her breath on his skin. It felt so good, better than anything he had ever felt and he never wanted it to stop.

She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. "Thank you."

He pulled away only enough so that he could see her face. "For what?"

"This... I think I needed this." She said softly and he couldn't help but think that he wanted to give her so much more than just 'this'.

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Me too."

Then they just smiled at each other for what seemed like an eternity. This just felt so natural, holding her, smiling at her, _with_ her... he knew he had to make this last, he just couldn't go back from here, no matter what his head was telling him – this felt right, being with Sara suddenly felt so right that everything else just seemed so fatally wrong, he just had to listen to his heart for once in his life.

As she felt his hand slip up to her cheek she threw all her cautions and fears about getting hurt by him again in the wind – she might regret this the moment he'd start pretending that nothing ever happened but for this very moment she'd just ignore what her head was telling her.

And then he let his lips meet hers. The softness of her lips and the way they fitted so perfectly against his let him forget about all the stupid doubts he'd been having in the past. A wave of heat ran through their bodies as they leaned closer into each other. She parted her lips and allowed his tongue access into her mouth. His hands explored her body while his tongue danced with hers, she was clinging on to his shoulders, pulling herself closer and closer into his embrace.

He pinned her against the car, kissing her with more passion, his hips moving against hers until he heard her groan into his mouth. Breathless and weak and soft like wax in her hands he pulled his lips away from hers. They just stared at each other for a while, trying to gain control over their breaths and emotions.

She let her hand slip over his chest, her whole body shaking from what had just happened. The picture of her hand on his chest – Gil Grissom's chest! - let her heart beat even faster. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She'd been kissing him, he'd been kissing her – she'd been making out with Grissom, the man who'd been pushing her away for years.

He let his eyes travel over her face, her eyes – so brown, way too brown – and her nose – so cute, way too cute - and her lips – so tempting, way too tempting... He felt her hand on his chest and he covered it with one of his, holding it in place.

Then their eyes met again and they smiled at each other.

She finally found the strength to break the silence. "Wow." She could only whisper but it was a start.

He chuckled. "Yes." Then he pulled her back into his embrace, kissing the side of her head. He took all his courage together, still not believing what he was about to say. "How about we go to my place."

She pulled away, not sure if she had just heard him say this or if it was just wishful thinking. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

He gave her a shy smile. "I think I did."

She chuckled. "Wow."

"I am a little shocked myself." He confessed. Then he tilted his head to the side and let his eyes meet hers. "So?"

She smirked and then leaned into him to let her lips brush over his cheek. "Let's go." She whispered, then pulled away and gave him a sweet smile.

She let him drive her car, knowing she'd be way too nervous to focus on the street.

As he pulled into his driveway and parked the car they couldn't undo their seat belts fast enough. On their way to the door he pulled her close to him, kissing her with so much desperation and passion that she felt as if she was melting away in his arms. He pressed her against the door, his lips never leaving hers while he was trying to get his keys out of his pocket.

They barely made it through the door in all their clothes. As soon as the door fell shut behind them he had already freed her from her coat, shirt and bra. While his hands explored her body she was trying to find the way to his bedroom. She bumped into the wall a couple of times – walking back-wards with his lips on hers and his hands on her breasts was harder than it seemed.

She knew they had made it to the bedroom when the back of her head got introduced to the door-frame in a rather painful way. "Shit." She cursed, one of her hands reaching up to check for blood.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried.

She just nodded and continued to open the buttons of his shirt.

Eventually they made it to his bed and he carefully laid her down on the mattress, kissing her lips gently one more time before he carried on to kiss her neck, shoulders, breasts and as he trailed south he felt like for the first time in his life he was doing the right thing.

When he made love to her that night he realized that this was all he had needed to be happy. As long as she was with him he didn't need anything else. He suddenly started feeling incredibly stupid about having been scared of letting her into his life for so long.

Sara was lying in his arms, feeling his heart beating fast in his chest. She smiled brightly and let her lips brush over his skin. "Should have done this long time ago."

"I know." He whispered. "We gonna make up for the time we lost though."

"Oh yeah." She chuckled. "I'm all for that."

* * *

THE END

I hoped you liked it :) tell me what you think :)


End file.
